Mimpi
by Andrea Sky
Summary: Ketika bangun tidur di pagi hari, Eren akan mencari lalu mendekap Levi mendadak. Jengah juga kopral ini diperlakukan begitu. Sebenarnya, anak ini mimpi apaan semalam hingga paginya seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun begitu yang mencari ibunya sambil menangis? Well, karena kisah ini berakhir bahagia, saya rasa Eren baik-baik saja. /"Diamlah. Kau berisik, berhenti menangis,"/


.

.

.

Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime

Warning! OOC (pasti), Typo, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, dan lain-lain

Genre : Romance

Character : Levi Ackerman, Eren Yeager

Note : Saya membuat fic ini atas pemikiran sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.

"Mimpi" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

Belakangan ini, Eren Yeager, 15 tahun, (sepertinya) mengalami _nightmare_, ia bertingkah aneh seusai bangun tidur di pagi hari. Awalnya, sih, Mikasa tidak terlalu mengerti situasinya. Pokoknya, di hari pertama, pemuda dengan helaian _brunette_ tersebut berlarian tak tentu arah dan dengan panik menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

Dan Eren sebenarnya bukan mencari sesuatu, lebih tepatnya, dia mencari sang kopral. Saat hari itu, dia menemukan kopral tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan anggota-anggota baru Scout Legiun. Dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Eren memeluknya dari belakang. Tentu saja Levi yang didekap tiba-tiba memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Eren, meski pemuda itu juga tidak memperdulikannya, sih.

Oh–dan 1 lagi, Eren menangis.

Mikasa tidak kaget saat menemukan Eren menangis. Soalnya, _well_–Eren bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori cowok yang lumayan cengeng. Yang membuatnya heran, kenapa harus menangis sambil memeluk Levi?

Eren mendekap Levi sampai sekitar 5 menit, kemudian melepasnya dan menggumam seperti '_sumimasen_, _Heichou_,' –dan semacam itu, ia meninggalkan Levi yang masih menatapnya bingung sekaligus kesal bukan main Tapi selanjutnya, Eren kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasanya, ceria dan penuh tekad.

_Absurd_, kan?

Itu baru hari pertama. Di hari kedua, Mikasa pun menemukannya berlari keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa, kemudian langsung ditahannya Eren agar tidak semakin kacau. Eren memberontak, tapi yah, tetap saja tidak bisa lepas dari Mikasa. Dengan suara sengau dan keadaannya yang masih jauh dari kata 'baik-baik' saja, Eren berucap pelan, 'aku ingin ketemu _Heichou_…'

Dan Eren bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang ngambek seharian. Sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan Levi, memeluknya seperti kemarin selama kurang lebih 5 menit–dan itu angka minimal–kemudian membungkuk sedikit, meminta maaf, dan pergi.

Sekali lagi, _absurd_. Kalau kau tanya bagaimana reaksi Levi, sebenarnya dia ingin langsung membunuh Eren. Dan jangan tanya kenapa dia tidak bisa membunuhnya, kalian mengerti alasannya. Yah, dipikir-pikir habis juga kesabaran Levi dengan tingkah bocah _Titan Shifter_ itu, mengingat temperamen-nya yang tinggi.

Singkat kata, Eren seperti bocah yang mencari ibunya.

Dan berlanjut lah hal itu hingga 5 hari ke depan. Jengah juga Levi dibuatnya. Entah apa yang diimpikannya hingga Eren menjadi pemuda yang abstrak begitu. Ketika ditanyain, Eren juga tak mau menjawab. Rese, menyusahkan semua orang –kata Levi.

* * *

"Eren, kamu kenapa?" berkali-kali Mikasa bertanya seperti itu, entah yang ini sudah keberapa kalinya, entahlah, gadis bersurai gelap itu pun tidak mau repot-repot menghitungnya. Memasukkan roti kedalam mulutnya, Eren menggeleng pelan.

"_Betsuni_…"

Apakah itu jawaban yang cocok untuk keadaan dimana kau tiba-tiba dan setiap pagi memeluk Levi tanpa alasan pasti sambil menangis, hm, Eren?

Mikasa menghela napas. Frustasi, lelah, dan khawatir menjadi satu. Jangan salahkan sifat _overprotective_-nya, karena Eren adalah satu-satunya _keluarga _yang ia punya. Eh, dia bilang sih begitu, gak tau deh kalau dalam hatinya Eren itu lebih dari sekedar _kazoku_.

"Eren… _mou_–kau membuat khawatir semua orang, tau?" kini Armin ikut andil dalam pembicaraan.

"_Heichou_ gak mungkin khawatir,"

Kenapa jadi si pendek itu disangkut-pautkan? Tapi ucapan Eren gak sepenuhnya salah, sih (baca : sangat benar) toh memang seperti itulah sifat kopral tersebut. Kalau Eren berlatih dengan baik dan menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan padanya, bagi Levi mungkin sudah cukup.

"Oke, kecuali dia," Mikasa menautkan alis kesal. "Kenapa kamu gak pernah mau cerita kamu mimpi apa, sih? Sosokmu saat pagi gak lebih kayak bocah umur 5 tahun, lho," Armin mengembungkan pipinya kesal, si Eren ini, bukannya dijawab pertanyaan sebelumnya malah dialihkan ke hal lain. _Ke si-cebol itu lagi, _Mikasa mendengus kesal.

"Udah, gausa dipikirin."

_APANYA, REN, APANYA YANG GAUSA DIPIKIRIN? KALO LEVI _HEICHOU_ IYA, NGAPAIN DIPIKIRIN, _Mikasa sewot, meski wajahnya masih _stoic_ saja.

"Terserah, deh," Mikasa ngalah. Khilaf tanyain orang yang keras kepalanya sebenarnya 11-12 dengan dia sendiri.

.

Eren menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur.

"…" _Aku kekanakkan, ya? _

Iya, Eren, dan kamu baru sadar. Tapi, Eren rasa semua orang akan bersikap seperti itu kalau mengalami mimpi sepertinya. "Hh…" kelopak mata Eren menutup, menyembunyikan sepasang manik _emerald_ miliknya, dan mencoba tidur.

Kami_-_Sama_, semoga gak mimpi seperti itu lagi_

* * *

_Mati… Mati…_

_Lengan, kaki, tubuh dan–… kepala. Semuanya dalam keadaan terpisah. Bau tembaga yang pekat menghadiri penciumanku. Isi perutku seolah diporak-poranda, dan aku bisa saja muntah saat itu juga. 3 dibelakang. 2 yang membunuhnya. Dan 5 di kiri dan kanan. _

_Tapi –dia… _

_Sial!_

"_Eren! Lari! Lari, gunakan kudanya!" _

_Tch. Entah siapa itu, bodo amat. Pokoknya, akan kubunuh semua _kyojin_ yang ada disini. Pasti kulakukan! Bunuh. Bunuh sampai tidak ada yang tersisa! (Eren?)_

_Karena… karena… Levi _Heichou_… (Eren!)_

_Mati…_

_(Eren!)_

* * *

Ia terbangun. Detak jantungnya berlarian, mungkin bisa saja melompat keluar dari rongganya. Napas Eren memburu, menarik dan membuang napas dalam tempo tidak tetap dan tergesa.

"Eren? Mimpi lagi?" raut Mikasa jelas mengatakan bahwa ia khawatir. Bahkan saaat punggung tangannya menyentuh kening Eren, pemuda tersebut dibanjiri keringat dingin yang membuat kaus krem miliknya sedikit basah oleh keringat.

Berapa kali lagi Eren harus mimpi seperti ini?

Menyingkap selimutnya cepat, Eren belari keluar dari kamarnya, seperti biasa, mencari Levi. Mikasa mengikutinya, menarik lengannya, menuntun Eren untuk ke tempat _sir_ Levi. Setahunya, tadi Levi ada di ruangannya bersama dengan Hange.

_Brak!_

Persetan dengan yang namanya sopan santun sekarang. Dan, tepat, Levi diruangannya bersama Hange, membahas suatu hal. Dan karena posisi Levi membelakangi pintu, bahkan sebelum ia sempat menoleh siapa yang membuka pintu dengan kasar (Levi bersumpah akan membunuhnya setelah ini, siapapun itu)–

"Levi, dibelakang–"

_Gyuut!_

"Kh?!"

–dan sudah didekap Eren terlebih dahulu. Dan kali ini, sepertinya tangisan Eren tak tanggung-tanggung. Ia bahkan tidak ragu untuk tidak menahan isakan yang lolos dari bibirnya. Sebenarnya, Levi bingung. Ia ini apa, luapan emosi bocah setengah titan ini atau apa? Lalu kenapa tidak Mikasa saja, yang merangkap sebagai saudara angkatnya?

Kecuali… anak itu bermimpi tentang Levi sendiri.

… _Wait_, kenapa Levi gak kepikiran tentang itu?

Belajar dari pengalaman, Levi memutar tubuhnya, kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak surai _brunette_ Eren lembut.

"Diamlah. Kau berisik, berhenti menangis,"

Hange, sih, hanya terkekeh kecil saja. Kalau bahasa Levi ia terjemahkan, mungkin artinya : '_Jangan menangis, Eren.'_ Hange sih gak menjamin pasti itu artinya, salah-salah menterjemahkan seenaknya nanti ia dijadikan umpan titan atau malah sekalian dijadikan makanan titan oleh Levi.

Mikasa menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, tangisan Eren memelan.

"Eren,"

Di saat begini, Levi tau Eren tidak akan merespon ucapannya.

"Eren,"

Meski begitu, ia tetap memanggil pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Eren, dengar, berhenti menangis atau –" dan selanjutnya, kalimat Eren membuat Hanged an Mikasa tersedak saliva-nya sendiri akibat perkataan Eren…

"_Heichou_… _ikanaide_…"

Yang sama sekali mereka gak ngerti. Memangnya, Levi akan pergi kemana? Mimpi apaan, sih, si Eren malem-malem?

Oke, _fix_. Levi akan menanyainya malam ini juga.

.

"_Heichou_ akan membunuhku…" bagus deh kalau kau sadar, Ren. Ngomong-omong entah itu artinya Levi berumur panjang atau kau yang sebentar lagi akan mengakhiri usia, Levi datang tepat seusai Eren berkata seperti itu. Pintu yang dibukanya menimbulkan sedikit bunyi berderit, sontak Eren membelalak melihat atasannya tersebut.

"Apa. Yang. Terjadi." Nada yang digunakannya rendah, mencekam, dan menuntut, seperti biasanya. Tambahan, tidak ada tanda tanya dalam ucapannya tadi, Levi bukan bertanya, pernyataan tadi adalah nada penuh tuntutan dan penuh tekanan, dan itu artinya Eren wajib untuk menjawab.

"Aku –… itu," Eren meneguk ludahnya. Tenggorokannya serasa amat kering sekarang. "Mimpi kalau _Heichou_ dimakan… _kyojin_." Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dan itu karena," Eren mencengkram celananya erat-erat hingga buku-buku jari tangannya memutih, "_Heichou_ melindungiku," tebakan Levi benar, kan, bocah ini mimpi tentangnya dan sudah pasti itu hal buruk, karena kalau tidak, Eren gak mungkin sampai nangis seperti itu.

"Oh. Selama seminggu ini?"

Eren mengangguk pelan. Helaan napas terdengar, dan pastinya itu dari Levi.

"Bocah, kita ubah mimpimu,"

"Eh?"

Eren gak tau sejak kapan ia merasakan cengkraman di kerah bajunya. Maaf saja, bahkan otaknya belum _connect_ untuk menangkap apa yang terjadi meski sebuah benda lembut dan empuk mendarat di bibirnya.

… Njir, apa yang terjadi?

Kopralnya memang begini. Kasar sekali, apalagi dengan kalimat ataupun kata yang diucapkannya tidak pernah lulus sensor. Tidak nanggung-nanggung saat berucap, sangat lugas dan kadang menusuk.

"Aku melindungimu. Tapi aku gak akan pernah mati di tangan titan-titan sialan itu. Tidak usah memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin akan terjadi,"

Wadepak, percaya diri sekali, eh, Levi _Heichou_? Tapi, harus Eren akui. Bukankah memang Levi sehebat itu? Kemampuannya tidak usah ditanyakan lagi. Kalau ingin tau, cukup melihatnya bertarung, maka kau akan mengerti.

Ngomong-omong, tadi Levi…

_Brak_

Apa Eren kebanyakan bengong sampai-sampai pintu telat ditutup Levi dari luar pun ia tidak sadar?

AH! Kenapa ditutup pintunya, Levi _baka_?! Kau baru saja merebut keperjakaan-nya bibir Eren Yeager, lho!

… Lupakan, deh.

Oh –Eren akan mimpi indah hari ini sepertinya.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Gimana? Aku tau ini _out of character_, _but anyway, hope you all enjoy it_. Fic pertamaku di fandom SnK! Padahal tadi masih mau ngerusuh di fandom KnB, tapi begitu liat manga ini, entah kenapa langsung mendadak suka~

_Chara_ kesukaanku Levi /gak ada yang tanya/ tapi kenapa umurnya 34?! Kukira masih 17! /gak nyantai/

_Ikanaide_ itu artinya 'jangan pergi', omong-omong. Dan pokoknya makasih pada kalian smua yang udah bersedia baca, yaa! Ditunggu semua komen yang kalian masukkan!

Ada omake nih di bawah!

.

.

.

* * *

Omake :

Sekali lagi, napas Eren memburu. Detak jantungnya bertedak dengan ritme yang tidak jelas. "Mimpi lagi?" Mikasa bertanya, yang disambung gelengan cepat dari Eren.

"Lalu?" tanyanya, mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Tidak apa apa-apa,"

Eren meremas helaian-helaian _brunette_ di kepalanya.

_Kenapa harus mimpi nikah sama Levi _Heichou_?! _

Ohh… mimpimu benar-benar indah semalem, ya, Eren Yeager.


End file.
